


Altered States

by Alucard2008



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Altered Mental States, Canon-Typical Violence, Insanity, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard2008/pseuds/Alucard2008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would skyfall had gone if Q was like Dru(BtVS) where he was a little off and had visions of the events before they happened? </p><p>Would the Bond, M, Tanner, Eve be able to figure out what Q was muttering about and avoid those events? Or would they still go about some semblance events because Bond don’t believe/understand Q visions/warnings? </p><p>Would M’s death be avoided if Q saw what was going to happen and everyone figured out what happened in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altered States

**Author's Note:**

> Q was living with M(female) because she could decipher his visions pretty well, long before he was allowed to work for MI6. She treated him well, not mean or strict at all

"Mummy!"

"Mummy!"

Meredith looks up from her paperwork to the closed bedroom door. She quickly moves the papers to the foot of her bed, knowing her Alex will wrinkle them if she doesn't move them now.

"Mummy!"

Her lips twitch at the sound of hurried footsteps slapping the hardwood floor in the hallway. Meredith folds her hands in her lap patiently waiting for Alex to push her bedroom door open.

Alex comes in running slamming her door open.

"Mummy!"

Alex leaps into her bed and snuggles against her. Meredith pulls Alex against her chest, hugging him hard. 

Laughing she replies, "What is it my dear boy," while smoothing his dark hair back from his forehead "that has you yelling for me so late, you should be sleeping."

Alex grins and draws back from her. Looking up at her with madness and happiness in his eyes he says "He's alive, Mummy!"

Looking down at her mad boy, though Alex hasn't been classified as a boy in twenty years, Meredith says confusedly "What? Alex what are you talking of?"

Alex pouts and huffs dramatically. "Mummy! Silly Mummy never listens!" He grins again and snuggles her saying "Mummy's favorite is alive!" Meredith looks down bemusedly at Alex replaying what he said.

She suddenly goes still.

Her favorite.

He's not dead Alex just said.

The agent who she though had died three months ago.

007.

Bond.

James Bond.

Meredith pulls Alex to her and shakily sighs. "God. Thank God." She buries her face into his hair. Alex's hair smells of the coconut shampoo he loves so much. She just breathes.

"Mummy is happy."

She looks down to see Alex grinning smugly up at her. She grins. "Yes Mummy is happy. Thank you for telling Mummy, my sweet."

**Author's Note:**

> So. This was a prompt I posted on the kink meme way back when. It never got filled. None of the prompts I've posted in any fandom have ever gotten filled for me. So I picked one of my prompts and am going to attempt to fill it. It will probably be slow going. I have a tumblr account if anyone wants to look at any of the prompts on my profile to fill. Tumblr name is kurama247.
> 
>  
> 
> M's given name for my fic is Meredith (celtic) means Protector.  
> Q's given name for my fic is Alex, haven't decided on his last name yet.


End file.
